


Back and Here to Stay

by Mufffy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matt calls shiro Kashi you can rip it from dead hands, Shatt, This is pretty bad now that I'm thinking of it, chili fries, enjoy ig, go me, i didn't spell check this, i forget if I made it klance or not but it's not the main focus, look at me writing for voltron again, oof, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Shiro went MIA a year ago.Matt wasn't expected him to come home.





	Back and Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream that Matt and shiro were dating and shiro joined the military instead and it's been almost 2 years since shiro was proclaimed as MIA and so Matt never dated anyone else, he even told shiro and promised him before he left that he'd never  
> Love someone as much ( that wasn't in the dream but I'm adding it ) and so he was in the college cafeteria with his friend and people are looking at shiro walk in like "it's shiro.." Because everyone thought he died and everyone felt sad for Matt ( not in the dream but in my head ) and shiro walks up behind Matt and taps his shoulder and Matt turns to look at him before turning to excuse himself before literally jumping from him seat and onto shiro, scrambling to climb into his arms and shiro laughed and held his waist before moving his legs around his waist and I just heard Matt sobbing and bawling while hugging shiro tightly and I just ??

Two years. Two years since Matt has heard Shiro tell him he loved him. Two whole years since Matt has hugged Shiro, held Shiro or even talked to Shiro. Two years since Matt willingly let Shiro leave his life.

It's been one year since Shiro had been declared MIA. It'd been a whole year since Matt physically heard his heart break while reading over the letter. A year since Matt gave up on love and fell into a depression.

It was only until six months later he started picking himself back up along with the help is his little sister.

He worked nonstop to keep his mind off of any and everything about Shiro. He took notes and extra classes, forcing himself to keep his mind busy. His grades went up to A+ and scoring over. It wasn't until Pidge brought him out of his busy mind set and showed to have fun again. In a few months he was finally back to normal. And on Shiro's MIA anniversary, Matt only thought about how Shiro would want him to be happy. He went out with his sister and went out to eat with her friends, becoming quick friends with Lance and Keith. He did envy them having a relationship, but he got over it quickly.

It was finally two and a half years since the well known Shiro of the group had left.

And Matt was pretty much over it.

Content with never falling out of love.

"Chili fries are chili fries" Lance declared again, eating his curly chili fries.

"No! They're not!" The Holt siblings yelled simultaneously.

"They need to be fried at the perfect temperature to not be gross and wet and soak in the chili and cheese!" Matt insisted, drinking his milk.

"Not to mention," Pidge paused to shove a straight chili fry in her mouth "Straight ones are better because they're easy to put in your mouth" She smirked, licking cheese off her thumb.

"Exactly" Matt smirked, leaning back in his chair, leaning back up because the college chairs in the cafeteria sucked.

"I can't believe college kids argue about chili fries" Keith mumbled, eating a sandwich with no fries on his tray.

"You're in college" Pidge pointed out, eating another fry.

"Do you see me arguing about chili fries?" Keith mumbled around his bite.

"I can't see you arguing, I can only hear you argue, Keith" Matt smiled.

"Shut it English major" Keith laughed.

"Actually my major is science" he grinned "Engineering really"

"Smart-ass"

"I aaaam" Matt snorted, fiddling with his straw. That was Shiro's favorite nickname for Matt when he was being sassy.

Pidge raised her's to grab Matt's that entangled in his necklace. It was actually Shiro's necklace, but Matt never took it off and ever since Shiro went missing..

"You okay?" Pidge mumbled.

Matt shook his head and smiled "Yeah.. Zoning out" He laughed.

Keith noticed Matt's smile, contemplating whether or not to offer sympathy before changing the subject instead "So I heard we had a math test tomorrow"

"We do?" Pidge frowned and let go of her brother "Fuck"

"Language Kathryn!" Matt gasped.

"Fuckity fuck fuck fuck" She smirked at him.

"..Damn" Matt whispered.

"I wonder where she gets it from" Lance mumbled.

"I think it was her dad" Matt joked back. The whole group laughed, making Matt smile. He enjoyed it when everyone smiled. He zoned again when Keith and Lance went back to talking about Pidge's mouth. He noticed the room getting a little quiter as Keith's glance shifted to the door. 

"Matt!" Lance suddenly called.

Matt sat up a little, hitting his knee on the table "Ow- Sorry, what?"

"I uh.. Was wondering-" Lance mumbled, looking behind Matt at the door before quickly shifting his gaze back to Matt "Can you help me study for some classes when you have some free time?" Lance smiled, pouting a little.

"I thought you were passing your classes" Matt raised his eyebrows suspiciously. He heard Pidge gasp to his side, turning his head to look at her.

"I am!" Lance shouted, making Matt turn his head back to Lance "But I want to keep it that way, so please help?" He smiled.

"Sure, which," Matt shrugged, feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Shiro before looking back at Lance, sitting up straighter as he turned and jumped from his chair "Kashi!" He screamed, jumping up to hug his neck tightly, pulling him down.

Shiro laughed, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist to pull him up, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Matt was gasping for air as his heart raced, petting Shiro's head. He quickly grabbed Shiro's head to kiss him roughly before holding him tightly. He rubbed his shoulders, feeling the muscle before moving to feel the collar of his shirt. He felt real. Two and half years worth of real. He pawed at his head, feeling his undercut, trailing his hands to his neck, and back up his head. He didn't even register until he heard Shiro's voice in his ear.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here now" He grinned, squeezing Matt as he rubbed his back.

"O-oh my god.." He whispered, burying his face in Shiro's neck "I can't believe.. You're" Matt stopped to hiccup, trying to breathe with his face buried "You're alive" He whispered, breathing in Shiro's unfamiliar smell. Matt used to have a hoodie and Shiro's shirts, but the smell was long wore off.

"I know" Shiro whispered, squeezing him "And I can understand if you moved on.." Shiro continued.

"No way!" Matt laughed, rubbing his eyes, wiping his nose on his sleeve after "I-I could never" Matt whispered, his breath finally evening out.

"I was so worried" Shiro mumbled.

"I was worried!" Matt snapped back, leaning to look at him "You just.. diss speared" Matt let his hands intense, resting on Shiro's neck "I thought I was never gonna see you again.."

"I'm sorry" Shiro immediately apologized, raising a hand to wipe away one of Matt's stray tears away "I can image what it's like to think you'll never see someone again.." He smiled.

Matt smiled, shaking his head "I hate you" He muttered, pulling him back in for another kiss.

Shiro smiled, kissing back gently, grateful for having Matt back in his arms again

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro will have to show Matt the prosthetic later huh :// maybe a part 2 will be needed
> 
> I also fell asleep at 5:30 and got up at 7:30 and thought it was morning and I asked my mom why she was making cubes steak at 7 in the morning
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS MY FRIEND ASKED IF I WANTED TO DO A PRIDE MONTH CHALLENGE AND I LOVE PRIDE AND I LOVE EVERYONE BUT I CANT DO 30 CHAPTER PROJECTS / I run out of ideas and the last time I did one I got to day 8 ;w;
> 
> But hey, look me updating stuff


End file.
